the_untermationfandomcom-20200214-history
Princess
Princess, also known as Natasha, is a character from Alpha and Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure. In literature she is the deuteragonist of All Animals are Equal. Appearance She is a red wolf with light brown fur and a cream underbelly with goldish orange eyes. In her original appearance Princess is a normal wolf but in her return in All Animals are Equal she wears a black vest, black leggings, a black leather jacket and black boots owing to her occupation as a thief. At first though, when she listens to a slanderous speech from Squealer Princess does not wear her traditional attire. Instead she wears a white nightdress and a purple dressing gown. When she goes out to find Lady Blue, Princess keeps her vest, leggings, leather jacket and boots but with them she adds a black felt jacket, black leather gloves and a balaclava; the gloves and balaclava she takes off when she brings the vixen to her villa. Literature All Animals are Equal Princess is the deuteragonist of the third installment of the Journey of the Vixen series All Animals are Equal where she is now called Natasha, in this story she is also a jewel thief. She first appears to rob Saint Michael's Castle in the story All Animals are Equal where she steals the Sword Kladenets and ends up on the run from the police and other raccoons having seen Perdita, her partner under arrest by rats. Because of the presence of police preventing her from distancing away from the museum, she ends up fleeing to the Saint Isaac's Cathedral where she appears to confront the black cat but it eventually turns out that this Princess is actually a fake as this one is revealed as a certain silver vixen. The real Natasha is actually at home in Saint Petersburg watching television at the right time when "the voice of Russia" makes a speech to Russia slandering her and holding her responsible for the theft of the Sword Kladenets from Saint Michael's Castle, once the pig cuts off Natasha resumes watching television but learns that if she is to steal any more jewels then she has to clear her name. In the morning Natasha's phone goes off but she does not hear it because she has been swimming in her pool; once she dries herself off the phone goes off again but when she goes to answer it, it stops ringing and she resumes drying herself. The phone goes off for a third time and she answers it to discover the animal on the other end is her former partner Perdita calling from prison; the dalmatian tells Natasha that she has seen Lady Blue on the streets and the vixen could potentially help her return to her days of glory (The wolf has not been able to steal any jewels because of Squealer). Once Perdita hangs up, Natasha gets dressed and goes out to find the vixen. She eventually finds the vixen out of hospital and eyeing the Stroganov Palace pictures in the same clothing that she used to wear but with them she adds a balaclava and black leather gloves; when Lady Blue catches her in her sights Natasha sends her on a chase through the city and eventually to her villa. Lady Blue confronts Natasha at the villa where she demands her to show herself causing her to take off her balaclava; further demanding answers the wolf tells the vixen to take a seat in the lounge where she will reveal everything. And she keeps her word; there she reveals her name and former occupation but once she asks Lady Blue her name she gets a fake answer as the vixen calls herself "Tanya" because she thinks that Natasha will never believe her if she finds out her real name. Natasha asks the vixen about the Sword Kladenets and makes her listen to the same speech given by Squealer when he was informed about the theft of the sword, when Lady Blue replies that she has never heard of it Natasha tells her that the sword is a magic sword from Russian fairy tales wielded by many Russian fairy tale heroes. Whilst she does a good job at interesting the vixen, the latter is not convinced that Natasha didn't steal the sword and was actually at home until the former states that she is only a jewel thief with no interests of weapons. This eventually sparks the vixen's interest because whilst Natasha isn't interested in weapons, the vixen is and so agrees to help her. Whilst Natasha plans the operation she has Lady Blue carry out the theft causing the vixen to seriously consider pulling out because she accuses her of setting her up as a scapegoat but only stays because of the wolf's experience in the theft business. The vixen takes Natasha to a place where she believes that will contain the swords; The residence of Sophia. The wolf nearly blows their cover when she smashes the bathroom window open with a stone so Lady Blue can enter as she wakes up the silver vixen who is sleeping. Sophia later throws the stone out of the window narrowly missing the back of Lady Blue's neck and goes back to sleep; with her gone, Natasha gives the blue vixen a boost to help her onto the balcony but when she goes to give her a torch, Natasha cannot find it in her rucksack until she finds it in a side pocket. Finally she throws it to the vixen who just and so catches it. The vixen then prepares to find Sophia and the Sword Kladenets both the original and the fake and as she does, Natasha wishes her luck. As Natasha wishes Lady Blue good luck, this is the last that the vixen sees of her...or so she thinks when Natasha shoots away the window of the lounge and enters through the window. Her return words are: "At your service, Tanya." Her appearance shocks Sophia causing Lady Blue to explain the benefits of the personality cult surrounding Napoleon and Squealer: Since the theft of the Sword Kladenets, Squealer had been broadcasting all sorts of slanderous speeches against the wolf and one time made it a case of being in the right place at the right time; as Natasha listened to the speech she took it as a warning to avoid jewel robberies. With the real sword in her grasp, Natasha and Lady Blue fight Sophia who puts the latter out of action only to lose the battle because the wolf has the real sword which gives her more and more power; even with the power and valiant defense, Natasha is defeated when Sophia throws the sword out of her hands and prepares to go in for the kill only being saved by the intervention of the blue vixen; Sophia then changes her focus back to Lady Blue who manages to reach the real sword before the silver vixen and a deadly duel emerges with weapons ranging from flails to pikes. Natasha eventually recovers when she hears the sound of broken glass and rushes up the stairs to help Lady Blue only to find that Sophia has gone, the window is broken, the fake sword is destroyed and Lady Blue and the real sword have gone; she stares for a while into space then runs away. Appearances * All Animals are Equal Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Wolves Category:Canon Category:Heroes